gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 267
Introduction Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi realize that the Universal Clock was only running low on battery. As the AA battery it requires was unique, the trio search for a spare battery in the Watchmen of Time's crash site, but things don't seem that simple as the frozen Shinsengumi stands on their way. Plot After much exasperation for the fact they can't save both Hasegawa and Gengai no matter what they do, Gintoki deduces that the fact that they came in contact with them to fix the clock triggered a death flag for them, causing either one of them or both to die no matter what. Though Kagura and Shinpachi was shocked by the revelation that they must choose one to live and die, Gintoki reassures them as he confesses that he just found out the Universal Clock was running low on battery. The two expresses their anger. They arrive at the Watchmen of Time's crash site to look for a spare battery there, for as it turns out, the clock runs on a special battery not found on Earth. They find the Shinsengumi frozen in time on the crash site investigating the situation. Luckily, the spare battery has not been confiscated yet but is now in Hijikata's grip. They try to pry the battery of Hijikata's grip but fail as he seems to be gripping it strongly. Shinpachi deduces this is because of the frozen time. They decide to move the clock's hands forward to a future where Hijikata lets go of the battery. Much to their disappointment, they reach Hijikata's funeral with him still gripping the battery. They decide to go back in time and try another method. Kagura and Gintoki accidentally rips out Hijikata's right arm after repeatedly trying force. Gintoki tells the group that if they move the clock forward then, Hijikata's amputated arm will surely lose strength. Gintoki replaces Hijikata's right arm with a Matsui stick for its convenient cleaning methods. When they move the clock forward, however, the battery seems to have switched place and is now on the Matsui stick, furthermore, it seems to have empowered it, turning it into a powerful cyborg arm. The battery just got harder to retrieve. They find Katsura and Elizabeth playing catch. Kagura gets and idea and switches Hijikata's cyborg matsui stick arm with Katsura's normal arm in hopes of tricking Katsura into opening his hands as part of throwing the ball. But the cyborg matsui stick arm seemed too powerful, as it penetrated right through Elizabeth, the Watchmen of Time's spaceship and several houses. They find that Katsura didn't throw a pitch but rather a rocket punch. They follow the rocket punch's trajectory to look for it and find it milliseconds away for hitting Otae's forehead. Without a way for preventing the rocket punch from hitting, Gintoki fiddles with the SFX on top of the rocket punch turning it to sound less painful. He then modifies it into a human-like shaped and giving it the name of Ham-san. He then places it in a position where it looks like its attempting to stop the rocket punch. On a side note, Gintoki also gave Kyuubei, who was with Otae at the time, a phallic-shaped SFX. They then move time forward and find themselves at Otae's wedding. She seems to have gotten amnesia from the rocket punch and is now apprarently getting married to the SFX gintoki had created, which had turned out to become sentient. Curious, they move time further, to find the couple about to exchange rocket punches in place of wedding rings. They move time further to find a point where the two rocket punches collide. Otae, however used her fist, but still destroying the SFX's rocket punch. The trio sees the battery in in air amidst the broken rocket punch parts. However, when they too a close look at it, the battery was AAA instead of AA. Right then, the Universal Clock completely runs out of battery and Kagura, Shinpachi, and Gintoki get frozen in time. At which point, the SFX, Ham-san moves freely. Asking the frozen Yorozuya what they are doing right after returning to his time. The SFX tells them not to leave him alone in time. He takes out the proper battery that it turns out he was carrying and replacing the dead battery. He then turns the clock back in time to the point where their troubles began. With time returned to normal, Gintoki, upon his hearing alarm clock, moves and attempts to smash it. His alarm clock and the Universal Clock are nowhere to be found, so Gintoki goes back to sleep as Otose comes by to demand rent. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Hijikata Toushirou *Shimura Tae *Katsura Kotarou *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Hasegawa Taizou *Hiraga Gengai *Okita Sougo *Kondou Isao (cameo) *Elizabeth *Otose Trivia References Category:Episodes